Affair?
by Mandie scifi lover
Summary: What would happen if Jim thought wrongly that Elisabeth was having an affair with Malcolm?


The morning dawned clear and bright, the sunlight streaming through the small windows at the top of their room. Lis groaned as she woke, turning over to stop the incessant beeping coming from the night stand. Jim rolled over and pulled her to him, kissing her lightly on the neck. Sighing, Lis unhooked his arms from her waist and rose, moving to the closet to get her clothes.

"Do you have to leave so soon?" Jim asked groggily as he watched Lis change into her scrubs. She turned and smiled at him.

"Sorry babe, I've got research that needs tending to. But I should be home before dinner tonight. Will you be all right with the kids this morning?" She pulled her shirt over her head and saw Jim stretch as he sat up in bed.

"I suppose if I have to." There was a twinkle in his eye and Lis knew he was only kidding. Smiling at him, she went into the bathroom to get ready, Jim following her, padding softly across the ground in his bare feet. Snaking his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck as she brushed her teeth. Once she finished, she turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips, a kiss he was reluctant to break. Laughing, she tried to pry herself from his grasp.

"Jim!" she exclaimed in half frustration, half amusement, "I have to go! If I don't get ready I'm going to be late!"

Groaning into her neck, he released his arms and kissed her again. "Okay, I love you."

Smiling, she made her way to the door. "I love you too."

OOOOO

She smiled the whole way to the medical center. When she arrived, she checked in and made her way to the research room she'd been working in for the past couple days. Malcolm was already there, hunched over a tablet, sitting very uncomfortably on a stool. He turned when she entered, closing the door behind her.

"You're running late," he stated, a small smile on his face.

She sighed and gave him a smile. "I know. Sorry. Getting ready this morning took longer than expected."

He frowned at her slightly and then raised his eyebrows, turning back to his tablet. "Right then, and on that note, this is where I am so far." He passed her the tablet, their hands brushing in the process and he felt a familiar tingle run up his arm.

Looking at the tablet, she sighed and nodded. "Right then, we've got our work cut out for us, hey?" She smiled at him and he raised his eyebrows, standing right behind her so he could see the tablet over her shoulder. The proximity of their bodies made him slightly breathless and he tried not to think about it too much. He could already tell it was going to be a long day.

About an hour later, Lis and Malcolm were sitting next to each other at the work table, uncomfortably close in Malcolm's opinion. They were both looking at the tablet before them and considering the newest problem they had run into. Lis sighed, biting her lip, and then reached past him to grab another tablet that was sitting next to him.

"Malcolm," she said, "Look at this diagram." She pulled up the diagram she was talking about and set it in front of him for him to look at. As they considered the picture, they both seemed to come to a conclusion at the same time and, with realization dawning on their faces, they looked at each other and began to laugh.

"It's so simple!" Lis exclaimed.

"We just never thought of it before," Malcolm finished and, without asking, enveloped Lis in a hug. She gladly hugged him back, thinking very little of the action. When they broke apart, Malcolm looked into Lis's beautiful face, his arms still around her shoulders, and felt that familiar tingling coming from his arms. Without a second thought, he touched her face with his hand, pulled her head forward, and kissed her.

Shock kept Lis from pulling away instantly and this emboldened Malcolm to slide a hand down to her waist. A few seconds later, Lis, sputtering and shocked, pushed Malcolm roughly in the chest and broke their kiss, looking at him with incredulity.

"Malcolm," she said heatedly, "What do you think you're doing?"

His breath still coming quickly, he swallowed and took a deep breath. "I- I just… Elisabeth, you intoxicate me." His blue eyes were earnest but Lis looked at him disbelievingly, pushing his hands away from her body.

"I'm married Malcolm! To Jim! You remember him right?"

Malcolm sighed and looked at her. "Lis… of course I remember I just… ever since you got here I've been… so attracted to you."

Lis's face was angry. "Well, I don't care if you are attracted to me Malcolm. You can't just kiss me! I'm married! And fairly happily at that!"

Reaching out, Malcolm brushed her face with his hand again. "Lis I-

Pushing him away roughly and standing quickly, she turned to him. "No, Malcolm. I need some air and when I get back I hope you can control yourself again."

Turning quickly, Lis made her way out of the medical center and into the bright light of the morning, turning to rest her head on the metal wall of the center. Breathing deeply for a few moments, she turned around and leaned against the wall, watching the wind work through the trees. A few minutes later, she saw Jim walk by.

OOOOO

Jim got everyone out of the house without too much trouble, the three kids leaving together, the older two pulling Zoe along between them. Smiling at them as they left, he gathered his things and was out the door soon after. Thinking it would be nice to stop in and see Elisabeth before starting his rounds, he made his way towards the medical center and checked in with the head nurse, being directed to the back room used for research. Turning the corner, he saw Elisabeth and Malcolm hugging each other tightly, their bodies much to close for his liking. He almost barged in immediately but the next action shocked him into freezing. After breaking apart, Malcolm promptly kissed Lis. Holding his breath and waiting, he saw Malcolm move his hands to her waist and Jim quickly turned back around the corner, resting his back against the wall, breathing hard and trying to keep himself from running into the room, guns blazing. Was Lis having an affair with Malcolm? Was this the first time they'd kissed? Was it just one sided? But Lis hadn't pulled away immediately like Jim had expected. What was going on?

A moment later, Elisabeth's back appeared making her way quickly down the hall, not having noticed Jim. He went after her, careful to make himself scarce so she wouldn't notice him. Once outside, he hid himself behind a corner and watched as Elisabeth leaned against the wall, breathing deeply and obviously thinking. This concerned Jim more than anything else he'd seen. It looked like Elisabeth was actually considering what had happened, considering Malcolm, probably considering him as well. To Jim, it looked like Lis was considering what she wanted; Jim, Malcolm, or both. Kicking the wall of the building, Jim turned away and began walking quickly towards Taylor's office, intent on getting to work before he could do anything rash.

"Jim!" Lis was calling to him from behind. "Jim wait!"

Pausing in his walk, he set his jaw and turned to Lis, her form jogging to catch up with him.

"Jim," she said as she enveloped him in a hug, one he did not feel the need to return. When his arms failed to come around her, she looked up at him, frowning.

"Jim, what's wrong?"

He cleared his throat, looking at her with hard eyes. "Nothing, just work stuff."

Frowning again she pulled away from him. "Okay, well, I'll see you tonight?"

Jim nodded curtly and then turned away quickly leaving Elisabeth standing in the street.

OOOOO

Some hours later, when Jim was just getting off work, he decided to stop by the medical center again and see how things were going. When he did, he was again directed to the research room at the back and he made his way there warily. Turning the corner carefully, he took a moment to observe the two people.

Lis was standing over a tablet, her brow working. Malcolm was standing around the corner of the table, working with the bio table, experimenting on something.

"Oh damn it," Malcolm said, dropping on of the tools he was working with. "I can't get this to work."

Lis turned to him and got up from her seat at the table. "Malcolm, I'm more used to working with this table, why don't we switch places?"

Malcolm sighed, leaning down to pick up the tools again. "No, no. It's fine. I can do this I'm just tired."

Lis sighed too and reached in front of him to grab the tools. "Malcolm, let me do it. It will be better for both of us."

Malcolm turned to face her and held out his hands for the tools. "Elisabeth, give me the tools. I need to learn how to work this stupid table at some point, now is as good a time as any."

Resignedly, Elisabeth handed the tools back and he once again began working. After a moment, with Elisabeth watching, he swore again and almost tossed the tool to the ground. Elisabeth gently took his hand in hers and began guiding it.

"Now look, if you just move your hand this way, it will work better. Do you see?"

From Jim's vantage point, it was obvious their bodies were in very close proximity, Elisabeth moving so she was between Malcolm's arms to better guide his hands. A moment later, Malcolm's head dropped to Lis's neck and placed a soft kiss there. Jim quickly turned away, punching the wall as he did, and all but ran out of the building, beginning to jog once he was on the road.

What was Elisabeth thinking? It was obvious she was having some sort of affair but why? Didn't he fulfill her? And how long had it been going on? He thought she loved him but it seemed that her affection had waned.

OOOOO

Elisabeth slipped between Malcolm's arms to quickly show him one tricky move, realizing it wasn't the best idea, and felt his lips on her neck a moment later. This time, her reaction was almost instant. Pushing him back with her body, she turned to look at him, her eyes fiery.

"MALCOLM! We talked about this just this morning! I'm married to Jim! You can't keep touching me like this! It's inappropriate and completely uncalled for!" Turning away from him, she began packing up her things.

"Elisabeth," Malcolm began weakly, "I'm sorry I just-

"Malcolm, please, I'm going home and tomorrow I expect things to be different. We work together and I have to know that I can trust you."

Malcolm pressed his lips together and watched as she exited the room quickly.

OOOOO

Jim arrived home about an hour after Lis did, having run out the worst of his frustration. It was almost dinner time and Lis was standing at the counter preparing food when he entered the door. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hi honey! How are you today?"

Jim could barely look at her and muttered an abbreviated reply before crossing the floor quickly and closing the door to their bedroom, leaving a confused Lis standing at the food cooker.

At dinner, Jim barely said a word, neglecting to even look at Lis, much less talk to her. He tried to keep his energy focused on his children and on keeping his anger from exploding. After dinner, Josh and Maddy both left the house with Zoe to go play at the park, leaving Lis and Jim home alone to clean up the kitchen. As Jim cleared the table, Lis stood at the sink watching him, knowing something was wrong.

"Jim," she said and he grunted a reply, "Jim what's wrong? What's going on with you today?"

From where she was standing, she could see his jaw working and his body tense, obviously trying to contain the anger he was feeling. Drying her hands, she moved around the island and approached him cautiously.

"Jim?"

Turning to her, he took in her beautiful form, her flowing dark hair, her perfect skin, her beautiful dark eyes, and didn't wonder why Malcolm wanted her. What he didn't understand was why Lis wanted Malcolm. Jim thought of himself as a relatively handsome guy, strong, built well. In his opinion, Malcolm didn't hold a candle to him but apparently Lis felt differently. He would have never thought it of her. His Lis, cheating on him, having an affair. Even when he was in jail for all those years, he still wasn't worried. But now? He wondered what had happened over all that time.

Her hand came out and touched his face but he quickly slapped it away. Pulling back, Lis's eyes were hurt and confused. Jim had never hit Elisabeth before. Knowing he had to leave before he did something really rash, he turned quickly for the door. Elisabeth followed him. Placing herself between him and the door, she put a hand on his chest.

"Jim, what is going on?" Her tone of voice betrayed utter concern and a little anger at his out of character behavior. Jim stood, breathing deeply, a moment later taking Elisabeth by the waist and pushing her against the door, kissing her hard and deep. Breaking away, his hard blue eyes looked at her.

"Is this not enough for you Lis?" His voice trembled as he said it and realization dawned on Lis's face. It felt like confirmation for Jim, who pushed himself roughly away from the door.

"Jim!" Elisabeth exclaimed. "It's not what you think!"

Turning angrily, he burst out, "Really! It's not what I think! And what do I think Elisabeth? What do I think? Do I think you and Malcolm are kissing? Or that you're having sex! Or that you're having an affair? Which is it? Oh, maybe, just maybe, it's all a misunderstanding and you really didn't _mean _to kiss him. Maybe it just happened and it was an accident! What, Elisabeth? Which one is it?"

He stood, breathing deeply, waiting for her response as Lis's eyes filled with tears.

"Jim," she said quietly, "Malcolm kissed me and I pulled away. This is the first and only time it happened. Malcolm has been attracted to me since we came here. Working together every day doesn't help and apparently, today he felt the need to act on his feelings."

Her dark eyes took in his still hard blue ones as his jaw continued to work.

"Please Jim," tears were falling from her eyes now as she pleaded with him. "I love you! You know me better than that."

Jim could also feel his eyes filling with tears and he swallowed hard, taking in his beautiful wife before him. "I thought… I thought I knew you better but after today… I don't know Lis. What was going on? I went to check on you twice! The first time I saw you kissing him and the second time, his arms were around you and he was kissing you on the neck! And, to top it off, after he kissed you, you left the medical center and met me on the path, practically admitting your guilt with your expression! What do you want me to think Elisabeth?"

Tears were falling in torrents now but Jim had a hard time feeling sorry for her. After a moment, she started talking through her crying.

"Jim, I don't know what to say to make you believe me! Malcolm kissed me this morning completely to my surprise! After he did, I pulled away, talked to him, and then left so we could both get some air! This afternoon, I was just trying to help him understand how to work the bio table! Maybe it wasn't the best time, especially after this morning but I was just trying to help. Him kissing me had nothing to do with me. And I pushed him away immediately after that and then left! Jim, please!" Watching Jim's expression the whole time, she continued to cry and Jim could feel a little of the knot in his stomach ease up.

Letting out a long breath, Jim brushed away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. "So, you're not having an affair?"

Lis tried to say no but it came out as a sob instead and she covered her mouth, shaking her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jim just stood looking at her, still unable to embrace her.

"And you've never had sex with Malcolm? After we were married?"

Again she shook her head, her body starting to shake. After a moment, Jim made his way to her, enveloping her in a tight hug that he still didn't quite feel. Her body completely failed then and she fell into him, allowing him to hold her up, her body wracked by sobs. He too found himself overcome with emotion, the day having been filled with too many uncertainties and too much heartbreak.

They held each other as they cried, Elisabeth eventually wrapping Jim up with her arms, so tight he felt like he would stop breathing, and Jim cried with Elisabeth, cried rivers, holding her up with his arms.

Sometime later, Jim pulled back from Elisabeth, prying her still tight arms off his torso. Pushing her hair back from her face, he looked down at the woman he loved and smiled through his tears.

"When I thought you were having an affair…" he paused as he tried to clear the tightness from his throat, "I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to kill Malcolm and lock you in the house forever. I just… I don't know what I would do without you Lis."

Tears squeezed from Lis's puffy eyes and she reached up to hold his hands tightly. "Jim, we've been married for a long time now and I hope you know I would never cheat on you… never." Her dark eyes were serious as she looked up at him. His face grimaced and then he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know that Lis. I trust you. But, when I saw you with Malcolm I just… I jumped to conclusions and I didn't wait to ask you first." He looked at her deeply, squeezing her hands tightly. "I'm sorry Lis."

She nodded, smiling slightly through her teary face. "And I'm sorry you jumped to the wrong conclusions. I understand why you would think that Jim, I really do, and I give you full permission to talk to Malcolm."

Snaking her arms around his waist again, she rested her head on his shoulder. He returned the hug tightly and gave a heavy sigh.

"I love you Lis, that will never change."

"I love you too."


End file.
